


<< Autism >>

by tropical_baby_cakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: +18, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, Platonic Romance, Psychological Drama, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Sick Character, Smut, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, dirty - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_baby_cakes/pseuds/tropical_baby_cakes
Summary: ❝ Harry, do you want to? Do you want to do this, baby? ❞ I pant out as I lock my hands on his neck for support.Our bodies are flushed against one another, I am on top of him with my legs straddling him. He quickly scrambles to circle my waist with his long arms and looks up to me with his beautiful, beautiful green eyes.❝ I... Think so- I love you ❞ His head flaps twice, it breaks my heart but his words melt my being away.I seal my lips against his and he quickly opens his mouth to grant me access. Soon we are merged into this beautiful pattern of dances that our tongues are so familiar with.He is so beautiful, I love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys idk idk idk i have no idea what I'm doing help me, should I continue or what help me this is causing me pain omagawd

In which, Harry is an autistic beautiful being. He is loved by many, but he does not understand the meaning of life until someone enters it. Someone who makes him feel like a normal person, someone who gives meaning to everything that she comes across. Somebody like her, who has the ability to make anything feel alive. A beautiful soul that only belongs to her.


End file.
